The Age of Marauding Gents & A Sought After Lily
by QueenCatherine
Summary: A story on the most romantic stories of Harry Potter the romance that was James and Lily. And a careful attention to the Marauders and their fateful last year at Hogwarts.


I haven't written a fanfit in year. Literally. And reading back at my other two stories, I think I made some improvements in my writing and story crafting. Hahaha. Well hopefully, you think so. Please review for more chapters!

-Cate

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

It was a beautiful day; just enough sunshine and cool breeze along the Britannic isle. The Hogwarts Express rolled merrily along the peaceful green countryside. It chugged along the metal track, cradling hundreds of young wizards and witches ready to fill their minds and hearts of the great and ancient art of magic.

"POTTER! YOU BIG, FAT GIT!"

A teenage wizard with unruly black hair with twinkling brown eyes rushed out of the train compartment, joining his three comrades. With sweeping strides, they walked into their compartment.

"James, must we start off our last year like this? Again?" said a bemused Remus Lupin.

"Moony, its tradition!" answered a very handsome boy with a set of hair that would make a hair stylist bow down in worship, that when he casually flipped, have been known to make girls swoon with delight. It didn't help poor girls' hearts that this young man had a pair of grey eyes along with his perfectly sculpted face. A Greek god had to go back to the mirror and perform a couple of divine magic to compete with the face, body and coolness that was Sirius Black.

A small, hunched boy giggled with satisfaction. (AN: STOP GIGGLING YOU STUPID RAT!)

Just then, the girl who had just opened her pipes and vocal chords to shout wrenched the compartment door opened.

"Evans, manner! You are in the presence of gentlemen." Said Sirius Black, clearly amused.

"Gentleman? Oh really? I don't see any!" retorted a red headed girl with fiercely green eyes.

"Lily, if you could just go out with me. It's quite simple actually. Just say, Well James, nothing would be give more pleasure then to go out with you." Said James Potter, ruffling his already ruffled hair.

"I've told you. Sod off. I can't believe you chose to start off the year like this again. And if you think you are going to give me anymore trouble because you are head boy, you are wrong. Dumbledore must have a very good explanation for this and though I can't think of any at the moment, try to act like a Head Boy and act your age."

And with that, Lily Evans turned her heel and marched off.

James Potters gaze lingered at the door, where just a few seconds ago, the love of his life was gracing.

"The temper on that one." Said Sirius.

"Yeah…" muttered James.

No matter what he did, James Potter just couldn't get Lily to like him. It was his only failure in his life. He tried everything his genius mind could think of. He had pulled some truly miraculous pranks, along with his marauders, won every Quidditch match, got top marks and had hordes of girls whimpering for his attention. So what was with this one girl? The one girl he actually did like, hated _him_.

James, although he never admitted even to his friends, he liked Lily Evans the first time he laid his eleven year old eyes at her. She was this smart, pretty little witch with locks of red hair that could charm anything since first day of school.

"You know what I reckon, she really fancies you but can't think of a better way than to shout at you all the time." Suggested Sirius, knowing full well what was going on in his best mate's head.

Peter nodded his head vigorous in support. He had to stop himself abruptly because he started getting a headache and a ferocious whip lash from his efforts. (AN:hahahahahha! Suffer you disgusting worm!)

"You might want to stop showing off and being arrogant in front of her. Just be your charming self. You trying to impress her and get her to like you plan has failed miserably for the past 6 years." Said Remus Lupin, emerging from behind a book and submerging once again.

"No, during the last bit of last year, I thought it made some good progress-" Said Sirius, trying to help. "-Listen, mate, this is our last year at Hogwarts. This has to be our best and baddest year ever, hasn't it? We have to be able to set an example for our future generation of marauders, haven't we?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I suppose we have to." said James.

Future… Whenever he thought of his future he had always imagined himself married to Lily Evans, who by the way, was head over heels in love with her amazing husband and thanked her lucky stars she had made such an advantageous match. There were also 16 children running around bearing the Potter name.

And if James Potter wanted something, he usually got it. He'd find a way. He always had. With this last bit of ego boosting thoughts, he became firm in his resolve to make Lily, his flower. (He blushed at that bit. _His flower_…)

"This year is going to be very exciting. Our best year ever." Said James.

"CHEERS!" chorused the Marauders, as the Hogwarts Express came to a slow stop at its destination.

I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
